


Legend of Grumps discussion

by IcyShyGuy



Series: Legend of Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: blue tunic dan, green tunic jon, minish cap jacques, princess suzy, purple tunic barry, red tunic arin, train engineer ross, twilli brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've gone and done it again. <br/>more story ideas but no writing getting done. (see my works as they are mainly in the roosterteeth fandom)<br/>I have many ideas but so many kinda on the go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Please Help Me!

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in either of these fandoms.

*Sigh*  
okay so i have this idea...   
so it is like the legend of Zelda four sword  
each person has something unique

Dan will have twili Brian following him and he can turn wolf. and brain will murder anyone when asked to. he wears a blue tunic

Jon will have Minish cap Jacques on his head. he wears a green tunic

Arin is married to princess Suzy and he has the wind waker. he wears a red tunic

Barry has the ocarina of time. he wears a purple tunic

Ross drives them around on his train. he wears the engineer outfit, whatever it is called.

sorry about the lack of effort... this is just the fourth story idea that i have on the go. i just want to get them out their so then i don't forget them... 

a ghost writer would be awesome for this.

opinions and ideas are welcomed

cheers

IcyShyGuy

P.S. hopefully this is Top.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so if this isn't clear this is my first "fic" for this fandom so thoughts and opinions would be Top.

And if you enjoy rooster teeth fanfics, check out my other stuff. 

Cheers

IcyShyGuy


	3. Opinions?

Is everyone too shy to say anything? Just feel free to voice your opinions about this.

BTW I'm pretty close in making this a prompt as I should focus on my other works as not a lot of attention is with this story... shame really...

Cheers 

IcyShyGuy


End file.
